The present invention relates to the mounting of auxiliary switches in a molded case circuit breaker and, more particularly, to customizing various types of auxiliary switches in a mid-cover of the molded case circuit breaker.
As electrical power distribution systems become more sophisticated, increasing demands are placed on circuit breakers to perform collateral functions in addition to their primary function of circuit protection. The circuit breaker can be customized for use in various applications. The customization is achieved by installing one or more auxiliary switches in the circuit breaker. Conventionally, the auxiliary switch is utilized for indicating the open or closed position of a pair of contacts, or for indicating tripping on a fault, or for any other control or indication function. The auxiliary switch cooperates electrically or mechanically with components of the circuit breaker.
Dependant on the individual demands of the circuit breaker, one or more auxiliary switches are used. When used in a molded case circuit breaker, the space available to accommodate these auxiliary switches is at a premium. To increase the flexibility of the circuit breaker, auxiliary switches are made to fit in small recesses that can support one, two, or three—possibly more—auxiliary switches next to each other in a single recess. This also allows for various accessory devices to be installed which may vary in width. Properly aligning and inserting the auxiliary switches in the recesses requires some minimum level of dexterity. If the auxiliary switch is not properly aligned, or are located with a gap between the switch and the wall of the recess, then there is a potential that there will be insufficient room remaining to insert an adjacent auxiliary switch.
It is therefore desirable to provide a mechanism to improve the placement of auxiliary switches in circuit breaker auxiliary switch recesses.